supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Viktorin Family Christmas 2039
Christmas shopping (Lucinda, Tyrell, Jaden, Duke, and Ivy are holiday shopping at the Galleria mall.) Tyrell: Duke, don’t get left behind! (Duke runs into Claire’s and shoplifts a charm bracelet.) Lucinda: Duke put that back! (Duke grumbles and obeys) (Duke then runs into the Godiva store, shoplifting various candy items.) Lucinda: Duke that is enough! Christmas Play (Jaden and Duke are perorming In their church’s nativity play) (Afterwords) Lucinda: That was outstanding you two! Jaden and Duke: Thanks mom! Watching Christmas movies Tyrell:Well Ivy is down for her nap, so what movie do you kids want to watch? Jaden and Duke: The Star! Tyrell: The Star it is then. Getting ready to go to to Aunt Florence and uncle Waylon’s Packing up Tyrell: what are you kids going to bring to Aunt Florence and Uncle Waylon’s? (Jaden opens her suit case whigh is aqua with a white floral pattern, and packs her favorite clothes, her Dallas Maverick pajamas, her Tom Kitten plush, her stuffed Dodo bird toy, her favorite metallic green thermos, and her copies of The Kicks series.) (Duke opens his jungle print suitcase packs his favorite clothes, his camouflage pajamas, his Animal Jam toys, his Owlegories Joey plush, his Julie B. Jones books, and his Arthur books.) (In Ivy’s lavender backpack is her favorite clothes including her reindeer dress, her pink owl pajamas, her Little People toys, and her Ty pink panda plush. Arriving at the house (Florence and Waylon come outside with their kids Travis, Lina, Kinsley, and Porter) Jaden: Hi guys! Kinsley: Hi Jaden, Hi Duke, Hi Ivy! Florence: Hello sis! (She and Lucinda hug.) (Uncle Lee and Aunt Savanaugh later show up with their kids Tanya, June, and Gavin.) Jaden: Hi guys! (later Grandma Jolene and Grandpa Hunter arrive.) Christmas Eve Decorating cookies (Jaden, Duke, Lina, Travis, Porter, Tanya, and June sit at the kitchen table, decorating cookies, while Ivy, Gavin and Kinsley sit in their high chairs having a snack.) Jaden: Duke, could you hand me the snowflake sprinkles please? (Duke picks up the container of snowflake sprinkles, but instead dumps them on the table.) Jaden: I said give them to me, not dump them on the table. (Duke sticks his tongue out at Jaden.) Christmas eve dinner (On the table, there’s roast beef, mashed potatoes, roasted eggplant, creamed spinach, rolls with butter, stuffed mushrooms, cabbage rolls, soft drinks, juice, and whine.) Christmas morning Breakfast (The family bed down stairs to breakfast) (On the table, there’s red velvet pancakes, toast, cinnamon rolls, blueberry muffins, chocolate muffins, hard-boiled eggs, bacon, Swedish pancakes with lingonberry jam, chocolate croissants, Belgian waffles, sausages, custard stuffed French toast, strawberry yogurt, vanilla yogurt, cranberry preserves, chicken and waffles, hot chocolate, cranberry juice, apple juice, hazelnut coffee, and milk. Opening presents (The families go into the living room to check their stockings and under the tree.) Florence: Kids, go check your stockings! (Everyone looks inside their stockings.) Jaden: Cool, I got Christmas MandMs, some caramell candies, an Alice in Wonderland key necklace, a Neko Case CD, a Yankee Candle apple cider votive, and a Dallas Mavericks trophy ornament! Travis: Sweet, I got a fidget spinner, cherry and coffee flavored hard candies, a dinosaur keychain, a Yankee Candle sparkling pine mini jar candle, and a Dunkin Donuts gift card! Lina: I got orange crush flavored jelly bellies, a turquoise bracelet, a rainbow alpaca squishy, Christmas Hershey Kisses, LUSH FUN soap, and a cute reindeer keychain! Porter: Lovely! I got a Hotwheel, a light up squeeze ball, chocolate-covered sea salt caramels, a new energy watch, a mini glass penguin figurine, raspberry gummies, and a dinosaur egg grow toy! Tanya: I got peppermint bark, red velvet cakes pops, a silver locket, a Claire’s gift card, a mini unicorn nightlight, rose gold earrings, a set of mochi squishes, and a mini gem-digging kit! June: Great! I got a fairy bubble wand, a cupcake shaped candle, fruit-flavored candy canes, a light-up bracelet, mini chalk, unicorn bubble bath, sour gumdrops, and pretty butterfly and flower hair clips! Gavin: Crayons, bubbles, bath markers Kinsley: Bubble bath, crayons, toy car (Ivy looks in her stocking to see some banana puffs, strawberry and vanilla yogurt bites, and a bath book.) Lucinda: Lindor truffles, an angel necklace! Tyrell:A new Crate and Barrel coffee mug, spearmint leaf candies! Florence: A Pandora bracelet, and assorted ghiradelli chocolates! Waylon: A new travel mug! Savanaugh: Lee: Jolene: Hazelnut coffee! Hunter: Duke(sulks)I got coal. (Inside, is a note that says: Dear Duke, your behavior was anything but acceptable this year. You stole from stores, tortured your sisters, misbehaved at school, and even set your Aunt Florence on fire. Better luck next year. signed, Santa) Duke no fair! I hate you Santa! Opening more presents Jaden(opens her presents): Awesome! I got a disappearing Cheshire Cat mug, a new pajama set, The Tale Of Beatrix Potter: A Biography, a pearl bracelet, and a Barnes and Noble gift card! Travis: I got a Tie-dye blanket, a gummy bear nightlight, a flags of the world sticker book, a Hershey’s syrup candle, and a feisty pet! Lina: Sweet! I got a blossom morph mug, a book on Japan, a lucky cat figurine, a pink lava lamp, a jumbo reindeer squishy, and an ocean charm bracelet! Porter: Look, I got an RC race car track, a Yankee Candle gift card, the Sushi Go! game, a 3D crystal dragon puzzle, and a woodland fleece blanket. Tanya: I got cute penguin pajamas, iwako erasers, a flower pillow, a Faithgirlz bible, a snow globe, latte lips lipgloss, and a flower coloring book! June: A llama flip top water bottle, a butterfly charm bracelet, a unicorn bathbomb, glitter chalk, a gift card to Dylan’s candy bar, and The Owl Diaries series! Gavin: Bath toys! Coloring book! Kinsley: Hello Kitty, sippy cup! (Ivy opens her gifts to reveal a Little People Nativity set, and an owl chewlry teething necklace.) The missing presents Christmas dinner (On the table is, roasted chicken, buttermilk biscuits, roasted vegetables, flatbread, pea soup, mini hotdogs, pasta salad, and stuffed peppers, whine for the adults, and sparkling grape juice for the kids.) For dessert, there’s compote, sponge cake with strawberries and whipped cream, flan, mini cupcakes, cheese cake, raspberry sauce, brownies sprinkled with powdered sugar, Mexican wedding cookies, hot chocolate, and coffee.) Aftermath = Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts